


The Black Ring and a Candle

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Funny, Humor, M/M, Opening Presents, Opening gifts, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Weird Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule invited Phil and Dan over to open their Christmas presents. Those are defiantly weird presents, Jule....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Ring and a Candle

It was already past Christmas but Jule still hasn’t gave Phil and Dan their Christmas present. So, she invited Phil and Dan over to open their present. The presents was splashed in vibrant colours and wore a shiny bow.

“Just saying, Jule picked these out, not me!” Jaelin warned from the sofa, before the presents were revealed.

“Not sure if I should be scared or what?” Dan laugh sitting on the wooden floor by the lit fireplace. Jule’s and Jaelin’s flat was still decorated and radiating with Christmas spirit. 

“Perhaps?” Jule suspiciously admits. She was too on the floor in a criss-cross applesauce position, leaning against the cushion of the sofa where a Winston is laying cozily.

“Open it!” Phil persisted Dan, sitting right next to him on the floor.

“Okay, okay.” Dan replied preparing the explosion of the mysterious gift. In a rush, he pulled out the glittery tissue papers and unraveled the secret gift in his palm. As soon as his eyes spotted the present, he blinked. Confusion swirled between the gears in his mind. Words were lost from filing information. Silent spawned in like tiny little soot sprites in the corner of the lounge. “Whhaaa?” Was all Dan could compose.

“Like I said, I have nothing to do with it.” Jaelin mentions again, flipping to the next page of the manga she’s reading.

“You- you gave me a piece of trash.” Dan spoke finally acquired the ability to properly formulate words. There in his hand he held a black twisty tie. 

“Uh” Phil laughed with a curious smile, tilting his head.

“No, no, look!” Jule grinned, grabbing the twisty tie out of Dan’s possession and wrapping it around one of his fingers. “See! It’s a ring!”

“Oookaay….” Dan laugh. “Thanks you?” Dan’s perspective wondered to the plastic ring, analyzing the new accessory. 

“What is that, I mean what is the colour?” Jule question Dan’s level of observation. 

“Black.” Dan stated, still wrapping his mind on the idea of this present.

“Correct! Now what did you call it earlier?”

“A twisty tie?”

“The other thing.”

“Traa-hahaha! I see what you did there! It’s me as a ring. Very clever.” Dan rejoice in the fact he got the answer right away. Now, analyzing the ring in a different aspect, acknowledging the idea it’s like himself, a bittersweet smile appeared on his face. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Jule grinned back. Phil already in the midst of opening his mysterious gift. 

“It’s aaah a candle~” Phil cheered, his gift presented.

“A candle? Of course.” Dan annoyingly spoke.

“But not any candle!” Jule opened a new mystery with her words. 

“WhaT!?” Phil laugh at the sight of what sent it was. 

“What is it!?” Dan asked, intrigued of knowing the secret they share.

“It’s a cat candle!” Phil showed, turning the candle towards Dan. Revealing the picture of a cute, orange, kawaii tabby cat face.

“That's, that's just- where did you even get this?” Dan as Phil lifted the lid of and proceed to inhale this unfamiliar candle scent. 

“That weird witchcraft shop that Maeve showed me.” Jule honestly answered casually.

"Oh my god! It smells like cats, fresh cats!” Phil surprisingly called. Dan eyes glued on Phil. “Look!” Phil shouted, noticing the label, “ 'No Cats Were Harmed In The Making Of This Candle'! It contains no cats! Thankfully that means they didn’t need to skin any cats. 

“I wonder where that idea came from.” Dan inquired.

“Probably something on the lines of ‘Wanna sniff some fresh cats?’ ‘You betcha!’ Here, give it a sniff!” Phil continued to shove the candle near Dan. 

“I don’t particularly want to.” Dan said unamused.

“But Dan, it’s a CATdle!!” Phil laugh at his miffed boyfriend. “Sniff it!”

“I'm tossing that in the bin once we’re home.”

“No, it's CATtastic! You CAT do that!”

“S-s-stop!”


End file.
